Negative Differential Resistance (NDR) is a property displayed by some devices where an increase in current across the device results in a decreased voltage across the device in some operational regimes. Similarly, an increase in voltage across an NDR device may result in a decreased amount of current. NDR devices have the potential to be used in a wide variety of circuits and computing devices, particularly where ultrafast switching speed is a significant design consideration.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.